


Persona-the journey

by Akinosh1



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: 3am gang, Taku is Smol, major changes from the games, no beta we die like carnival goldfish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinosh1/pseuds/Akinosh1
Summary: 6 wildcards and many persona users must fight off shadows for years to protect the world but their powers must be put to the test over the years and gain users over the years and it all starts in 2009
Relationships: way to many but ill list them when they arrive
Kudos: 4





	1. opening

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the basics of this fic

Well hello everyone and welcome to this story. Which is about persona 3 to persona 5 royal also ill like to ads that this story has a good amount of changes from the actual games. Here’s some examples.

-We have 6 wildcards instead of 3 and their names are ‘Kotone Shiomi’ as the female alt of persona 3 ‘Catrin Vimir’ as a female alt for persona 4 and ‘Rylo Takunoshi’ in persona 5 

-The games are going to be in the remake like form of FES, Golden and Royal but with big differences

-I’ll be including the arena games as there canon also so the shadow operatives and investigation team can meet

-There might be some filler chapter and ill flare them as filler if you just wanna skip them

-There will be ships and manwhores 

-instead of persona 5 being in 1 year its 2

-the phantoms thieves have a bunch more members then there usually have in the games with 17 members instead of 9 cause of what Akira and Taku do 

-Speaking of Akira. Akira is actually female instead of male.

-There will be a decent amount of nsfw scenes which ill flag before being seen

That’s all the examples I can think from the top of my head this fanfic will be long and my take awhile for chapters to come out but before this chapter even goes up ill have some chapters ready and scheduled to come out so I can have some time to relax between chapters and give myself a decent time to breathe  
That’s all I have to say so cya in a couple chapters


	2. the beginning of the slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the opening to persona 3

the day is April 7th, 2009 Minato Arisato and Kotone Shiomi are both leaving Tatsumi port island station and are now headed to the dorms that they were assigned. When they leave the station, the **dark hour** begins the water is now blood, the moon is bigger and glowing green, and every person is now a coffin.

Both Makoto and Kotone hurry to the dorms as to take advantage of the hour they grew up with.

As they enter the dorms, they fell a presence " _Well well arriving late isn't good you know."_ both Kotone and Minato look to their left and see a boy in a black and white stripped outfit holding a clipboard.

"The trains got delayed cause a guy jumped on the tracks" Minato tells the boy. The boy looks at him " _I_ _see but I have something for you_." The boy looks at him and hands him the clipboard " _please sign your names here if you sign this you will have a year of fun, adventure and possible romance. But with everything there comes a risk you must take full responsibility for your actions and its possible you might die. It is your choice to sign or not"_ As he hands them the clipboard.

Both Minato and Kotone sign their names on the contract and hand it to the boy "this adventure is going to be interesting." as the darkness covered the room and the boy, he says " _remember I have no leash or rope around your necks so hold on tight and hang in there!"_ the darkness has absorbed the entirety of the room and the boy is gone

"Who's there?" as both Minato and Kotone look straight. They see a figure as she proclaims "Who are you both why are you here. Say something dammit!" both Kotone and Minato continue to stare at her

The girl pulls out her gun and points it to her head "Takeba wait!" The girl named 'Takeba' looks behind her both newcomers do the same. They both see a figure standing on a flight of stairs as the dark hour ends. The girl named Takeba puts her gun back in its holder as the woman walks down the stairs she says. "these are the new students." Yukari looks at her with a shocked expression "wait they're the ones that are moving in." Yukari leans in "Does Akira know about this? And when will we introduce them?"

Mitsuru looks at her and says "It's possible tomorrow in the early morning we can introduce them" she looks at the recruits for her team "hello students 071306 and 201109 and welcome to your dorms! It's late both of you should hurry to your rooms and head to bed. Yukari is going to show you your rooms."

Yukari looks at them "Follow me as she said I'll show you your rooms." Mitsuru taps her shoulder and leans in "after this come to the command room, I must tell you something" Yukari nods she motions both to follow her upstairs

Mitsuru remembers the call she got a day ago from a worker of the Kirijo group about a small boy that has persona potential and that she can get him to Tatsumi in 2 days if he cooperates with the worker. Mitsuru heads upstairs to the command room to meet Yukari.

"WHAT!" Yukari exclaims as Mitsuru attempts to silence her so Akihiko, Akira and the transfers can't hear "Quiet Takeba I got a notification that they should arrive tomorrow at noon." Mitsuru says as she shows Yukari the message. "But your telling me that this small kid is possible for persona formation?"

" **the question is. Is his past the same as both of yours do you think he would be able to wield one though?"** Io asks

"The worker asked his compliances about him and if they were fine taking him to Tatsumi and they said quote on quote "The kids been through shit he doesn't talk when we give him food he barely eats When we asked him about his past all he says is " I dont fully remember." and nothing else that's why we try to help him. We care about him cause I will have a pierce in my lungs if I just let this kid out in the streets where she could die. So, if you are taking him somewhere safe then we give you permission cause it would be better than being here. As for a name he doesn't have one we always called him small and he responded but for a name id go with Rylo Takunoshi so please take good care of him. But please keep us informed about how she is doing." Mitsuru says

Yukari and Io were shocked at this reveal." So, he does huh." " **But do you think he can summon one of us? Also do you think he is willing to fight?"**

"They have said that when he has seen people bleeding or in pain, he stays calm and treats them with care and tend to their wounds." Mitsuru says while crossing her arms

" **But do you think he is willing to fight and do you think he can summon one of us? Cause you didn't answer my questions."** Io says while pointing at Mitsuru and Penthesilea

" **Me and Mitsuru have agreed that we will give him a choice whether to fight or not and we are heavily sure that he can summon on of us Io."**

"So, you're put the option on him to fight or not and putting the chance he can summon a persona on chance. *sigh* I agree with you it's good to give him an option since he is young but will you give him a evoker to summon his persona or in a dire situation you will give him a evoker?" Yukari questions Mitsuru while leaning in

"When the time comes, and he has one ill see if he can summon a persona. Also, I will be leaving school early to meet him here don't worry I have called the school about my early departure. Both I hope that you can show both Arisato and Shiomi to campus." Mitsuru says while getting ready to stand up

"Alright we should get some rest so I can introduce Kira to Minato and Kotone and I can't wait to meet Takunoshi I wonder how cute he is going to be!"

"Goodnight Takeba and Io." Mitsuru says while going to her room

"Goodnight Mitsuru and Penthesilea." Yukari says while closing her door

**_ THE NEXT DAY _ **

"Why did you wake me up gun girllllll?" Kotone asks while shaking Yukari

"First can you stop shaking me second shouldn't you be used to waking up this early?" " **I don't think she is used to waking up this early Yukari but seems like he is"** Io says while pointing at Minato

"Also, the reason I woke you up this early is cause were going to introduce you to someone." as the moment she says that Mitsuru, Akihiko and Akira walk down the stairs to the main lobby

"There they are. Say hello to Mitsuru Akihiko and Akira" Yukari says their names while pointing at them

"Hello, I'm Akira and you are? Akira says while walking up to them with a smile on her face

"Akira these are Minato Arisato and Kotone Shiomi" Yukari says while pointing at them

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Kira, but can I call you Ari and Shio?" Akira says while looking at Kotone and Minato

"Okay you can call me Shio Kira I don't know about Minato though." Kotone says while leaning down and pointing at Minato

"I don't mind." Minato says while looking down to her

"we should all get going to campus." Yukari says

* * *

"Alright see ya Kira." Yukari says while Akira goes to her school

"Bye Keba." Akira says while walking away

" **It's sad that she can't hear me."** Io says while looking down

" **it is upsetting that we can't talk to her but if she does have a persona then hopefully, she can talk to us."** Penthesilea says while walking behind Mitsuru

" **If she can use a persona then we will have to train her how to use her weapon and how to use her powers."** Polydeuces says to both of them while walking next to Akihiko

" **Also poly we are having someone else move in the dorms his name is Rylo Takunoshi he is coming in today Mitsuru is leaving early to meet him"** Io says to Polydeuces and Akihiko **"But I wonder how Kira will react to have someone her age live with us.** Io says to herself

* * *

"It was a good thing that I told my teacher about my early departure." Mitsuru says while sitting down on the couch waiting for Rylo and the worker

" **I am quite excited to meet him actually."** Penthesilea says while sitting next to Mitsuru

As the door opens both Mitsuru and Penthesilea look to the door and see the worker and a very small boy (I made an error on his height he is actually 3'3 yeah he is that short also his birthday is actually october 31 the day of the dead and yes he is slightly older than Akira) who both Mitsuru and Penthesilea are sure that is Rylo

Mitsuru walks up to both Rylo and the worker "So this is the boy?"

"Yes, this is Rylo Takunoshi Ms. Kirijo." the worker says while bow to Mitsuru

Mitsuru leans down to Rylo's height "Hello I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. And you are Rylo Takunoshi correct?

Rylo nods looking slightly up to Mitsuru "Yes."

Mitsuru looks at him and smiles "I am the one who is taking you in. Your original guardians have given you the name Rylo Takunoshi. Follow me I'll show you to your room. Thank you, Ms. Husumi, for bringing him here" Mitsuru says while bowing to the worker

"No problem Ms. Kirijo I didn't want to leave him alone to come here" Ms. Husumi says while walking out the door "Make sure he is okay and just so you know his cheeks are squishy." She says while she points at hers

"Goodbye Ms. Husumi" Mitsuru says as she motions Rylo to follow her as the door closes

As both Mitsuru and Rylo are walking upstairs to his room Mitsuru looks at Rylo "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo I'll be the one taking you in. I have a question for you" Rylo looks at her "How old are you?"

"I'm 9" Rylo says in a soft tone as if it was a whisper

Penthesilea looks at Mitsuru **"He is 9"**

Mitsuru looks at Rylo "So I might as well tell you that tomorrow we will introduce you to your new school and we have someone your age who lives here."

"Ok" is all that Rylo says

* * *

"Were back!" Yukari, Akira and Kotone exclaim after a good bonding session

"Oh, everyone we have someone else moving in. They just arrived today I will go get them" Mitsuru says while walking to the stairs

Penthesilea walks up to both Io and Polydeuces **"I have seen what he looks like he is really small it's up to the point I think he is shorter than Akira."** (Akira is 3'8)

Everyone hears footsteps from the stairs and looks at them "This is Rylo Takunoshi he arrived from the airport just today." Mitsuru says while head patting him (well more like head patting his hoodie also I forgot to say this, but he has hair covering is face Also, he has a mask on the back of his head to put it on when he wants to its just fully black)

"Hello" is all he could muster while looking at them

"Hello nice to meet you my name is Yukari Takeba over there are Kotone Shiomi Minato Arisato Akira Kurusu and Akihiko Sanada." Yukari says while slightly leaning down and pointing to them

"Sup." "Sup." is what both Minato and Rylo say to each other while shaking each other's hand

'Holy shit it's like they know each other already.' Kotone thinks while looking at them

Akira rushes up to him and accidently bonk heads with him while she recoils from it all Rylo stare at her

"You aight?" Rylo says in English while looking Akira who is on the floor rubbing her head.

"Dude I don't think she is." Minato says to him in English

"I should probably pick her up." Rylo says while walking to her grabbing her sides and putting her on one of his shoulders and walking to a couch and placing her there and checks her forehead

"seems the pain will be there for a little bit but after that it will be gone." Rylo says while checking her forehead "Also who are you?"

"I'm Akira and you are Rylo right?" she says while pointing at him

"Correct." he says while looking at the others

"Is it fine if a call you Taku?" she says while looking at him

"I don't mind" he says while standing up

"And you are?" he says while pointing to Yukari

"My name is Yukari takeba Takunoshi-kun." she says while leaning down and smiling

"You can call me Rylo I don't really care." he says while looking up at her (yeah, he is short, but I like it)

"Oh yeah who are you?" he says while looking at Minato "I'm Minato."

"Cool."

"And you're Rylo right."

"Yeah."

"Epic." Minato says while holding a fist up for a fist bump. Rylo sees this and jumps to where both him and Minato are levelheaded-ish (he jumped 3 ft high) and fist bump.

"Nice jump."

"Thanks." Rylo says while the others minus Minato look in shock about the jump, he just made.

" **I was not expecting that at all."** Io says while looking at Rylo

" **Me neither" "Same here"**

"Hey kid im Akihiko Sanada and I live here on the 2nd floor." Akihiko says while taking a step forward

"Ok."

"Hello my name is Kotone Shiomi!" She says while rushing up to Rylo and her breasts slightly go in his face (because she is slightly leaning down also, she is a DD bust so yeah I should probably give a list of the measurements one of these chapters)

"Ok." "imma go to sleep cause im tired see ya." Rylo says while heading to the stairs

"Huh he seems calm and strangely knows 2 languages like the back of his hand." Yukari says while looking at the stairs

"He seems to be very anti-social but still doesn't mind talking to people." Mitsuru says will facing the others

"He is so small, and that jump was amazing!" Kotone says while putting her hands in her pockets

"Akira what's your input on him?" Akihiko says while looking at her

"He is quiet."

"It is starting to get late we should get some rest." Mitsuru says while turning to the stairs

* * *

"The dark hour is almost here."

** 12:00AM **

The cameras placed in the rooms for monitoring shows all of them in their beds not transformed into a coffin

"So, both of those 2 had the potential and so does Rylo so that confirms it huh."

"Akira has had the potential for some time now, but I don't want to force her."

Both Mitsuru, Yukari and the chairman hear static from the comms as Akihiko's voice emerges from it

"IM COMPLETELY SURROUNDED I NEED BACK UP IMMEDIETLY!"

"Yukari go get the others and take them to the exit RIGHT NOW!"

"ON IT" Yukari says while she rushes out the door

"KOTONE AKIRA COME ONE WAKE UP WE GOTTA GO!" Yukari says while banging on their doors

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ITS FUCKING 12 IN THE MORNING!" Kotone says while in her pajamas

"WE GOTTA GO WAKE UP AKIRA WHILE I GET THE BOYS also nice pajamas!" Yukari says while going downstairs

"WAKE YOU MINATO AND RYLO WE GOTTA GOO!"

Both Rylo and Minato get out of their rooms immediately and look wide awake

"COME ONE WE GOTTA GO GET KOTONE AND AKIRA!"

"Stop screaming were right next to you." Rylo says to here while his hands are in his hoodie

"Yeah calm down Yukari." he says while looking at her

**_ meanwhile _ **

Both Akihiko and Mitsuru are about to fight the shadow

"ON 3"

"1"

"2"

"3!"

Both Mitsuru and Akihiko bust open the door and see the shadow

"POLYDEUCES" "PENTHESILEA"

Both Akihiko and Mitsuru Summon their personas after seeing the shadow

" **AKIHIKO THIS WASN'T THE SHADOW WE SAW."** Polydeuces says while attacking the shadow with a zio

"MITSURU WARN YUKARI AND THE OTHERS RIGHT NOW ILL BUY YOU SOME TIME" Akihiko says while punching the stunned shadow

"ON IT."

**_ Another meanwhile _ **

"YUKARI THE SHADOW ME AND AKIHIKO ARE FIGHTING ISNT THE ONE WE SAW HEAD TO THE ROOF NOW"

"GOT IT COME ON LET'S GO!"

"Calm down and quit screaming Yukari were right next to you."

"Kotone and Minato take these." Yukari says while handing both of them evokers

"Alright let's go!" Yukari says while starting to go up the stairs

"Oh, okay is he coming with us?" both Minato and Rylo say while pointing at a big shadow

"HOLY SHIT RUN!" Yukari says while basically dragging them all somehow

They all arrive to the roof and so does the big shadow

"GET BEHIND!" Yukari says while pointing the evoker to her head

"IO!" Yukari shouts out while pulling the trigger

They all see Io merge out of Yukari (which was kinda useless cause she doesn't know garu yet)

They just see as Yukari and Io get smacked away like wet tissue paper.

"KEBA" Akira exclaims while running to Yukari

Both Minato and Kotone point their evokers at their heads

"Per-so-na" they both say as they pull the trigger and summon their personas

I AM THOU AND THOU ART I

FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL I COMETH

I AM ORPHEUS

MASTER OF STRINGS

As both versions of Orpheus come out of Minato and Kotone Rylo rushes to their side to aid them

"Guess I'll help then." Rylo says while pulling down his hood unsheathing a sword and putting on a fully black mask

Both Minato and Kotone look at him "Have you seen these things before?" Kotone turns to him asking

"No, I haven't but I'm not letting my guard down though." Rylo says while getting in a fighting pose

" **I shall assist you both Minato and Kotone."** Io says while rushing to them

"AKIRA IS YUKARI OKAY?" Kotone says while getting her naginata from Orpheus

"She's fine but hurt." Akira answers back

"Good help her while we handle these things." Rylo says while facing the shadow

"Io if they get hurt heal them up got it!" Yukari says while she stands up with the help of Akira

" **Yukari I'll make sure."** Io says back

"I'll get my bow protect akira!" Yukari says while rushing downstairs

"If we can all rush it will get overwhelmed and he can take it down sounds good?" Minato says while point his sword at the shadow

"Sounds good." "Heh same here." both Kotone and Rylo answer him

"On 3." "1" "2" "3!" once Minato reaches three, they all rush the shadow with Io and the Orpheuses help

* * *

Both Mitsuru and Akihiko are running up the stairs to help the others as they reach the third floor, they see Yukari bust out of her room with her bow and rush to the stairs both Mitsuru and Akihiko follow her to the roof.

They bust through the door and see the trio and the 3 personas attacking the shadows and Akira watching the fight near the door "hello!"

"Akira are you okay?" yukari says while getting ready to join the fight

"Keba im fine but I don't know why but Taku is fighting too."

"WHAT!" Mitsuru says while looking at Rylo fight with them

"SHIT I have to help them!" "Polydeuces!" Akihiko says while using his evoker

"Zio!" Akihiko says while going to rush the shadow and on command Polydeuces throws a zio at the shadow.

"Yukari stay here with Akira I will assist them Penthesilea!" Mitsuru says while pulling out her rapier and summoning Penthesilea.

"WHO ARE THEY?" Akira says while pointing to Polydeuces and Penthesilea.

"We will take about that later but for now stay next to me." Yukari says while motioning Akira to come to her

"Promise?" "Promise." both Akira and Yukari say while they watch the fight of a bunch of teenagers with personas and a 3ft boy with a sword that is 1 1/2ft tall versus a bunch of shadows.

As the clash is still going on the giant shadow climbs to the roof and makes an entrance by smacking away Takunoshi like a fly next to the duo.

"TAKU!" Akria screams out while running to him "Are you okay come on say something!" she says while shaking him and all she hears is a sinister chuckle into a soon crazed laugh that sends chills down everyone's spines.

"Aww how cute just think that a simple smack will kill me? How about I have a turn?" He says while taking off his mask as blood runs down his face and behind that is a glare with a sinister smile that could make you shit yourself as he dashes up to the giant shadow cutting off 4 of its 8 arms with just a single spin slice and after rolls and turns to the shadow while it screams in pain and as Io rushes to him to heal him.

'Note to self don't piss him off or he will probably chop off my dick' Akihiko says to himself while Polydeuces nods in agreement.

The shadow recovers from his attack and charges at him but little did it know I was baited into his trap it gets closer and closer and he jumps and starts spinning horizontally slicing the back of the shadow wide open as it screams in pain unable to move he walks up to the head of the shadow and stabs is sword straight into the skull and dies after the puncture. The other shadows run away in fear as he puts back his sword into its sheath and looks back to the others and walks to them.

" _*yawn*_ I'm tired I'm going back to sleep goodnight." "Same here cya." both Rylo and Minato say while walking back inside and presumably to their rooms.

"Holy shit that was badass." Kotone says while putting away her naginata.

" **He literally got his arm bruised and his back had slashes on it and yet he walks away like nothing happened."** Io says while looking at the entrance to the rest of the dorm.

Akihiko sees Kotone stagger a bit and kneel "Are you okay?" "im fine I'm just tired that's all I'm going to bed." Kotone says while getting up and walking to the exit to go her room with Orpheus following behind her.

"They just fought shadows for possibly their first time and they just passed it off like it was normal." Mitsuru says while looking at Kotone exit the roof.

"I have a question what are those things?" Akira says while pointing at Io.

" **Wait YOU CAN SEE ME AKIRA!"** Io says while floating to Akira/

"Umm how do you know my name?" Akira asks Io while walking her.

" **Oh yeah it's because I have been knowing you ever since you got introduced to Yukari!"** Io says while touching Akira's cheeks **"I know Yukari said they were squishy but I didn't expect this squishy!"**

Both Polydeuces and Penthesilea walk to her as the dark hour ends **"Can you see us both too Akira?"** Penthesilea asks while crouch down to akira "Yes I can see you."

" **Nice to finally be able to talk to you Akira my name is Penthesilea and this is Polydeuces."** She says while point to herself and Polydeuces

"Hello." Akira says while looking at them.

"It's getting late we should save the introductions for tomorrow. Night." Yukari says while exiting the roof.

"She isn't wrong its late we should call it a night. But is it me or is Rylo basically a copy of Minato but 9?"

" **To be honest I kind of see them as the same person."** Io says while walking to the exit.

But as they were talking and going back inside two certain people were arriving to a certain place between dream and reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i know im shit at writing but i made this before starting to post this on fanfic.net but i decided to put it on here instead of there and yeah also for clarification its not on fanfic.net anymore so its just here also Minato and Kotone aren't twins.


	3. 4 idiots start becoming the dumbass hivemind

**_Hello everyone, Also the reason I skipped a day in the last chapter is cause why not but Minato and Kotone still met Stupei Iori ace Defective but one last thing before I send you into a bigger chapter than the last also, when there is a fight the entire team hears the song of the respective wild card and taku has the pq songs like for example p3=wait and see or light up the fire p3 side. P4=remember we got your back or light up the fire p4 side and p5=invitation to freedom. But that aside I'm taking too long so cya in the end._ **

* * *

Both Minato and Kotone wake up to the song of a piano and an opera singer. As they fully open their eyes, they see a long-nosed man sitting across them both with a grin on his face

 _“Hello and welcome to the velvet room my name is Igor.”_ The man named Igor says while holding out a hand in a greeting manner

“Nice to meet you Igor.” Both Minato and Kotone say while looking at him as both the Orpheuses emerge out of the two

 _“This is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter and we are happy to have both of you as our guests. These are my assistants Elizabeth and Theodore.”_ Igor says as both walk to his sides

“Hello, it's nice to meet you both.” they say in unison

“Hello, it's nice to meet you both but I have a question.” Kotone says while holding a finger up

 _“I happily give you an answer so what would you like to know?”_ Igor says while looking at the two

“What are these things that we summoned?” Kotone says while pointing at her Orpheus

 _“that is what we call a persona. It’s the manifestation of your soul.”_ Igor says

“Thank you for the answer.”

“Igor, I have a question for you too.” Minato says while putting his hands in his pockets

 _“And that is?”_ Igor says while looking at him

“How have we entered this place and is there a reason that you have brought us here?” Minato says

Igor looks at the two of them as Elizabeth hands him a clipboard. “This is a contract that the two of you signed. With this contract you have become guests of the velvet room.” Igor says while slipping the clipboard to them. They both look down and see the paper they signed the mysterious boy gave them.

“So the boy got our signatures on the contract and since we signed it we are guests for this room?” Kotone says while looking at the trio

“Precisely.” Igor says as a bell sound chimes through the velvet room “Seems like our time is up hope we meet again soon.” “See you soon and enjoy your rest.” The trio says to the duo

* * *

Kotone wakes up in her bed in a unnormal position ‘Fuck I forgot to take off my bra and go into my pajamas.’ She says as she gets up from her bed “I woke up a bit too early. I got some time to watch some.” She walks up to her laptop she brought and turns it on and opens an incognito browser “I haven’t watched some in a while but since I got time it won’t hurt.” She says as she opens her favorite hentai website.

A bit of time later and she is watching the one she was watching 2 days ago “oh hell yeah I stopped before the good part. Thank you past me.” She continued to watch

“Huh I didn’t know that people drew it.” She hears Takunoshi say right next to her. Kotone turns her head so fast it is a miracle she didn’t get whiplash “Why are you here!!” she says as she covers the screen with her hands while blushing heavily.

“Oh, I came here to wake you up even though its early but I never knew people animated it.” He says while pointing at the screen “Wait you know what sex is???” “Yeah I saw people do it in public where I came from.” He says while looking at her though his hair “So you have seen people having sex before?!” she says as she uncovers the screen “Yeah I have seen it before.” He says as they both hear a yawn next to them as Orpheus emerges out of Kotone **“Morning.”** She says as both look at her

“Hello Orpheus.” Kotone says as she unmutes the laptop “Hello.” Taku says Orpheus looks at Taku **“Huh who is the boy?”** “Oh yeah you don’t know him. His name is Rylo Takunoshi, but he doesn’t mind us calling him Taku.” Kotone says as she goes back to the part where she was before she saw Taku **“Well nice to meet you Taku I am Orpheus master of strings.”** Orpheus says while holding out her hand for him to shake “Oh ok” he says while shaking her hand

 **“Oh, what is this?”** Orpheus says while pointing at the laptop “Wait you don’t know about the modern world?” Kotone says while turning to Orpheus **“I have no clue about this time that I was awaken in but can you both teach me about this time?”** Orpheus says while scratching her cheek “Okay we’ll teach about the modern time!” Kotone says while leaning in

Both Kotone and Taku spent 20 minutes teaching Orpheus about the modern world

 **“Huh who knew the world has changed so much since the time I was gone.”** Orpheus says while looking at the two “Yeah times have changed. But since I still have time before school starts ill just watch hentai.” Kotone says as she goes back to watching the hentai “Can I watch too?” Taku asks as he looks at her “Uhh I guess so cause you have seen people do it before.” She says as she grabs him and puts him on her lap ‘Damn he is light or she? I don’t know they sound like a boy and a girl at the same time and when they laughed last night it sound like a girl and I can’t tell from their face cause its covered from their hair.’ Kotone thinks while head patting Taku.

“Hey this might come out weird buy are you a boy or a girl cause your voice says both?” Kotone says while looking down to him **“To be honest I was thinking the same thing.”** Orpheus says while looking at Taku .

“Oh, im a guy actually.” Taku says while looking at the screen “Can I see your face? Because you probably got scratched from the attack last night.” Kotone says while putting a hand on his head

“I don’t like having people see my face, so I cover it with my hair and a mask.” Taku says while looking up to her with his mask on “When you want to you can show me when you are ready.” Kotone says while looking down and smiling at him ‘I really watching hentai with a kid what he is like 9? What the fuck do I say?!?!’ Kotone thinks while looking at him in a ‘what the fuck do I do?” manner.

Kotone looks at the screen and realizes what tags she’s watching ‘OH MY FUCKING GOD IM WATCHING SHOUTA HENTAI WITH A 9-YEAR-OLD WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO I DO’ Kotone Yells internally as the color in her eyes fade in panic.

Taku looks at the clock “I should get going we gotta leave soon anyway” they say as Kotone snaps out of her thoughts.

“Yeah I actually I close we should get going.” Taku says while hoping off Kotone’s lap

“Well ill meet you in the lobby Taku-kun or Taku-chan.” Kotone says while waving at him

“I don’t really give a shit about pleasantries’ so you can just call me taku or the fuck you wanna call me.” Taku says while opening the door and waving back.

……… But time seems to slow down for Kotone and Orpheus-Chan as they here a voice.

* * *

_“thou art I… And I am thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond… thou shalt be blessed by the power of the Survivor_

_Thou shall gain the partial power of the survivor.”_

_NEW PERK ‘Street Runner’_

_Gain the ability to be quicker on your feet and have more flexibility._

* * *

‘What the fuck?’ she says as a tarot card with the number -1 at the bottom of the card and there is a picture of a hooded figure sitting next to a on fire car and as the card fully formed it started to disappear but when she tried to grab it her hand phased right through it as it vanished into thin air as time goes back to normal

“well I guess I’ll meet you in the lobby also are you fine with me swearing?” Taku says as her voice snaps Kotone out of her confusion

“Yeah I don’t give a rats ass if you swear but don’t do it in class alright.” Kotone says as she stands up but feels slightly odd

“alright but don’t be fucking late for class alright.” Taku says as they close the door

“Um Orpheus do you feel slightly different or is it just me?” Kotone asks her as she emerges out

**“Yeah I feel slightly lighter for some odd reason did you also hear the voice and see the card?”**

“I remember it said something like gain the ability of the survivor or some shit.” Kotone says while getting her bag and going to the door

As she exits her room, she sees Yukari and Akira heading toward the stairs as she rushes to them as Orpheus follows her

“Sup Yukari and Kira.” Kotone says as she starts walking next to them as Orpheus levitates to her side

“Hey Kotone and you are?” Yukari says while pointing at Orpheus

“Oh, my name is Orpheus, and your name is Yukari right and hers is Kira if I’m right.” Orpheus says as she points at them

“Wait are you the one Kotone awoken to yesterday?” Io says as she emerges out of Yukari

 **“Yeah with that weird thing with the needles is what I saw when I got summoned.”** Orpheus says while stepping down the stairs

“I wonder if Taku is fine from the fight yesterday cause they did get pretty banged up yesterday from the shadows.” Io says while slightly upping her pace to see if Taku is fine from the slashes he received

The trio arrive to the second floor to see both Taku and Minato doing the split while playing poker and Orpheus watching while upside down

“Boom full house.” Minato says while placing down a hand of three sevens and 2 kings

“nice but good game you won.” Taku says as they place down their 4 of a kind of 7 and a king

“Hey Orpheus, you wanna try later?” Minato says while turning to him

 ** _“I understand how this works now do why not.”_** He says as he sits down

“guess I’ll be dealer then.” Taku says while grabbing the deck

“how long are we going to watch this?” Kotone whispers to Yukari

“either until they notice us, or they stop.” She says as both her and Io sit down and watch

“ok match one.” Taku says while handing both Orpheus and Minato 5 cards

They both look at their cards

Minato’s hand is two sevens a king, queen and a J.

As for Orpheus hand has three 7s a J and an Ace

Minato lets go of his queen and J in hope for either a seven or a king

Orpheus lets go of his J in hope for an Ace or 7

Taku Takes their abandoned cards and puts them in pile and hands them both replacement cards

Minato looks at his new cards as he gets both a king and a nine

Orpheus gets an 8

So now Minato has two 7s two kings and a nine

And Orpheus has a three of kind of 7s and a 8 and a ace

They both place their hands

“Three of a kind beats 2 pair so Orpheus wins” Taku says while gesturing to him

“Are we actually watching this?” Kotone whispers to Yukari but seems like it was loud enough for Minato and Taku to hear and they turn to the stairs

“Guess well put this for later.” Minato says while putting his cards in the deck so they can go. After getting the whole deck Taku hands the card to Minato. Minato takes they cards and puts it in his bag, and they start heading down the stairs.

“Good morning everyone!” the group hears as the arrive to the first floor as they all turn to see the chairman sitting on one of the couches. Taku leans slightly to Kotone “Who in the hell is he?” she whispers at Kotone “I don’t know but he seems like the type of person that’s told not to be 5 miles near an elementary school.” Kotone replies while slightly leaning down giving the man a slight glare. “Whatever lets just act like he not here.” Taku says as she puts on her mask and Kotone puts on her headphones.

“hello nice to meet you my name is Shuji Ikutsu-.” He tries to say as both Taku and Kotone pass them with Akira and Minato following suit.

“……. I just got ignored like that huh?” Ikutsuki says while looking at them exit the building.

“I’m just wondering how did they all have the same idea.” Yukari says while looking at the door.

* * *

The four of them arrived at the station and are now just waiting for the train. “If I remember correctly I gotta go to the faculty office to find my teacher, right?” Taku asks while looking at the pamphlet Mitsuru gave him. “Yeah, that’s what you have to do to meet your teacher and I’m hoping were in the same class!” Akira says while slightly leaning down to Taku.

They hear a chime “Next stop Gekkoukan.” The announcer says as the doors open and the four go on the train. “Hey, do you know where Orpheus is?” Taku asks Minato while taking off his headphones.

“He said he wanted to get to know the area so he’s probably going around port island.” Minato says while checking the power on his Mp3 player (they all use overhead headphones)

‘I should get Akira some headphones’ Taku thinks as he stares at Akira who’s looking out the window. The train comes to a stop.

“Well, cya I gotta go do this bullshit.” Taku says while Akira looks at him in shock that he would say that and hits him on the head with her notebook. “The fuck was that for?” she says with edge with glaring at him Akira swears she saw his eyes glow white. “you shouldn’t use that type of language jackass.” She says while putting her hands on her hips.

Taku snorts “You kind of look like a dumbass saying that when were the same age.” He says with a slight grin “Yeah yeah you son of a bitch lets get going.” She says while signaling him to follow her.

Kotone and Minato remained silent while they walked away “So do yall fuckers got an idea what just happened?” Minato says while turning to Kotone and Orpheus.

“I got no fucking clue what about you Orpheus?” Kotone says while looking at her **_“Shhhiittt I got no clue either.”_** Orpheus says while shrugging “When the fuck did you teach her modern speech?” Minato looks at her while giving her a ‘the fuck’ look. “But about Akira it just seems she speaks family friendly when around Mitsuru, Akihiko and Yukari bout around us she just lets that shit fly.” Minato says while they walk to their school.

* * *

The end of the school day arrives and Taku exits the school ‘if I’m going to be living here then I should get to know the area.’ He says to himself as he hops on the train ‘huh I don’t remember having this playlist on my player.’ He says as he looks at the new strange playlist, he has on his mp3 player he decides to play it and he decided to keep it while on his way to Naganaki Shrine. When he gets there, he sees a group joining hands a building and a box with paper that seems to be on a piece of string but when he turns to his left, he sees a girl looking at him and decides to talk to her.

“Yo.” Taku says as he walks up to her but having to look up as she is slightly taller. “Oh, hello my name is Maiko, and you are?” She says while offering to shake his hand “Yeah nice to meet you too my name is Rylo but the people I live with call me Taku also let me guess you go to Gekkoukan too?” Taku asks while shaking her hand “Yeah I do and you’re the new transfer, right?” “Yeah, I am just arrived here yesterday. I live in a dorm with some people that are in high school along with Akira.” Taku says as he sits next to her “Oh what are they like?” She asks with obvious interest “Well there Minato and he just chill and laid back then there is Kotone which is also the same and then there is Yukari and she’s more talkative then me, Kotone and Minato combined from the looks of it and there is Mitsuru and she seems calm and collected and also stern about things and there is Akihiko and he’s just the type of guy to help you with you problems and all that I don’t know I haven’t gotten to know him and there is Akira which is the same with Akihiko.” Taku says while pulling out his butterfly knife to fidget with it.

“So, they all seem nice. My mom and dad have been thinking of sending me to the dorms so I can have a easier time getting to school but I know the real reason why they want to send me to the dorm. It’s because they don’t want me to see them fight.” She says with sadness in her voice and tears start to well up in her eyes. Taku sees this and decides to comfort her “It’s alright I know what its like to see adults fight.” He says while patting her back “But if they think its better for your mental health that its better for you to be in a dorm instead of seeing them fight then take it and check up with them every now and then to help them” Taku suggests while looking in her eyes “But the thing is I don’t want them to be left alone and I just want to help them.” Maiko says as he looks down “then check up on them every weekend to see who there doing so you are at least with them and make them happy by being at the dorms while still getting yours with being with them.” Taku says as he folds his knife and puts it away.

“I don’t know but I think that’s best. Should I talk to them about this Taku?” She asks him while facing him. “I think it would be best if you do that I might be able to get you into my dorm if you want to like I said I might but its not certain that I would be able to and pull it’s a mixed one so it has both boys and girls.” he says while slouching forward “Yeah if you can get that to happen please tell me so I can get into the dorm alright?” Maiko says as she offers her hand “alright promise.” Taku says while shaking her hand but suddenly time seems to slow down and as a card starts to float in front of him.

“ _thou art I… and I am thou.”_

_“Thou hast established a new bond… thou shall be blessed when creating personas of the hanged man arcana.”_

_New perk ‘Sympathy’_

_“When using healing moves sp used is halved.”_

Taku is shocked but keeps his cool starting at the card with a man on a stick dangling on the stick by a piece of rope with the roman numerals ‘XII’ as it slowly dissipates as if it were not there in the first place as time goes back to normal “Well I should get going as its starting to get late. Bye Taku hopefully I can move into thee dorms and see you soon!” she says as she walks out of the shrine while waving a hand “Yeah cya soon and hopefully this all works out.” Taku says as he waves a hand back and gets up to go to the dorm.

As he arrives to the station he looks up and sees the moons already out ‘well fuck. That weird moon is going to be here soon’ he thinks as he gets on the train as he gets off the train the moon turns green “well damn guess ill use this to get in the dorm now and sleep” he says as he readies his butterfly knife and books it to the dorm. A group of shadows seem him and Taku stops to look at them “Yo.” He says as he waves a hand and one of the shadows waves one back “have you seen any mean ones.” He asks the shadows. All of them do a thumbs down “Thank you for letting me now also as a thanks.” He says as he hands them a bag of garlic bread and they take it and nod as in thank you and walk away as Taku waves to them goodbye “I should get going.” He says to himself as he starts going back to running to the dorm, but he looks around for a second and sees a strange looking and huge tower “What the fuck is that?” he says while looking at the tower “wait ill worry about that later right now I gotta get to the dorm.” He says as he starts going to the dorm and calling it a night.

Maiko wasn’t expecting to see the moon turn green when she was thinking about going into the dorms but she just passes it off as her mind making her see things cause she was tired and decided to call it a night.

* * *

Junpei wasn’t expecting for everyone else in the arcade to turn into coffins but what scared him even more where that black goo like blobs where now chasing after him and he thought it would be best to book it. He sees a dorm and enters it in hope of hiding from them but when he decides to hide inside but bumps into a kid “Watch it dick.” The kid says as he gets up “Then move from the door next time dumbass.” Junpei bites back as he gets up “Yeah what ever but what are you doing here in the dorm?” Taku asks him while giving him a questioning look “Some blobs were chasing me and I decided to book it.” Junpei says as he decides to calm down on the couch “I understand its best for you to settle here for now dude.” Taku says as he looks out the window for now and sees them in the distance “There still here but we just need to be quiet.” Taku says as he covers the window and brings out his knife just in case. Taku goes upstairs leaving Junpei alone Taku comes back with Akihiko. “Okay Taku let me get this straight Junpei knocked into you cause shadows were chasing him?” Akihiko says as he puts his gloves on and checks in case, he forgot his evoker and as Taku checks for his extra magazines for his sniper and checks his sheath for sword “By the way Taku why do you have a sniper?” Akihiko asks while grabbing his sniper and inspecting it “I decided keep it when moving here and the reason I have it is cause I found it and decided to keep it.” Taku says as he grabs back his sniper and puts it on his back “Back on track yes that how he got here and no I haven’t questioned him on what happened on his way here, yet he just told me he got chased.” Taku says while pulling out his sword “Alright but here Junpei take this you’ll need it.” Akihiko says as he hands Junpei an evoker.

“Where did you get a gun Akihiko and why in the hell does the kid have a sword?!” Junpei says as he grabs the evoker and holds it with force “Look Junpei don’t question it we need to fight those shadows and you coming.” Akihiko says while opening the door and follows him while chambering his sniper and signaling Junpei to follow him _‘fuck it I don’t care if I die at least I die like a man.’_ Junpei thinks before following.

As they approach the shadows Taku speaks “Over here chucklenuts.” He says as he shoots one of the shadows, but it pierces it and kills 4 instead. “Nice shot” Akihiko says as he summons Polydeuces “Hope you can surpass that Aki.” Taku says as he rechambers his sniper while giving the most shit eating grin he can give. “Heh don’t come crying to me if you get zapped.” Akihiko says while hitting a shadow with a haymaker.

Junpei watches in shock cause of what he’s seeing. He just met ‘Taku’ as Akihiko-senpai calls him and now they’re fighting the weird blobs that were chasing him and Taku has a fucking sniper and Akihiko just shot himself with a gun and summoned something that he called ‘Polydeuces.’ Junpei continues to watch and then suddenly hears a voice. **_“Are you just going to watch like a little bitchboy?”_** The voice says as he suddenly gets a wave of pain out of nowhere. **_“Okay bro do I have to say this again. Are you just going to watch like a little bitchboy?”_** The voice asks again with a slightly annoyed tone. _“No.”_ Junpei says while holding the evoker with an iron grip **_“Alright then lets make a deal you shoot yourself and I give you my strength deal?”_** The voice asks _“If this power your talking about is the like the one Akihiko-senpai has then fuck it why not so Deal.”_ Junpei replies while getting up and tilting his hat down and raising the gun to his head. **_“Alright then lets do this shit.”_** The voice says in a pumped-up tone. “LETS DO THIS SHIT **_HERMES.”_** Junpei says as he turns his hat backward and shoot himself summoning his new persona Hermes.

 ** _“THOU ART I AND I AM THOU AND THOU WANTS TO GET THIS SHIT.”_** Hermes yells out as he gives Junpei a sword and dropkicks a shadow. “LETS GET THIS FUCKING MONEYYYYYYYY.” Junpei says as he charges at a shadow and slices it in half. After a battle with the newly awakened persona user Junpei kneels. “phew a haven’t felt this tired since at the 8th grade baseball funday trying to impress a couple chicks.” Junpei says as he gets up with the help of Taku “Quit having you knees on the fucking ground we gotta get to the dorm.” Taku says while gesturing Junpei to follow him and Junpei complies **_“Yeah alright lets go I need a nap anyways.”_** Hermes says as he follows the trio and into the dorms and give him a room to sleep in for the night.

* * *

‘“Get your ass up Junpei we gotta go.” Is the first thing I hear after that fever dream of a night’ **_‘But it was cool though.’_** Hermes says as he gains his physical form and slaps Junpei for him to get up “alright alright jeez you didn’t need to slap me I was already getting up.” Junpei says while rubbing his cheek and getting of the bed. **_“Seems like I needed to if that’s finally making you get up.”_** Hermes says as he cracks his back along with some stretches to start off the day. Junpei sees this and decides to do the same. As he’s stretching, he hears counting and then suddenly the door is knocked off its hinges and the door fall on the floor with a loud bang Junpei and Hermes check to see who knocked down the door and they see Taku and Minato in a kicking-like position and they turn to the duo “WE SAID GET YOUR DUMBASS UP WE GOTTA GO.” They yell at him unition “Also we told mitsuru you have a persona and now you are going to move into this dorm, and this is your room so yeah.” Taku says as they turn and start walking away. “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KICK MY DOOR DOWN MAN DO YALL KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?!?” Junpei yelled out while grabbing his bag and chasing after them.

“We do but we wanted to make sure you got ready so we can go to the station.” Taku says as he puts his mask on and his headphones while Minato and Orpheus do the same (yes Orpheus has headphones cause why not. But Orpheus do be vibing tho.) as they walk out the door and Junpei just fixes his hat.

* * *

Kotone’s Dream was about the weird room again but she at least get an answer about what happened with her and Taku and the card she saw. “Hello, Igor I have a question if you don’t mind me asking.” Kotone asks as she thinks of a way to word it that it makes sense. Igor looks at her as his grin widens “I’d be delighted to give an answer.” “Well thanks but this morning I spent some time with a boy named Taku and suddenly a card came out of nowhere and I heard a voice and that’s what I came to ask about.” Kotone asks while Igor starts to chuckle and Kotone gives him the most questioning look. “What you saw was a start of a social link. A social link can give you power of creating personas of their arcana. Now tell me what was their arcana?” Igor says as he leans in slightly. Kotone goes through the events leading up to the card and remembering the speech. “The Survivor Arcana.” Kotone says as she cross her arms “Oh my!” Igor said with the most between shocked and joyed tone he can. Igor looks at Kotone with a wider grin. “The arcana you speak of doesn’t exist. But with the birth of this new strange arcana may bring strange new powers and a possible persona user!” Igor said with the cheeriest tone. Kotone looks at him in shock with the info she just received. “Wait so you are saying Taku might be able to get a persona!?” **_“I wasn’t expect this to be honest.”_** “I am most certain he will awaken to his persona,” Igor replies to her question and beings to chuckle “But seems like you time is up.” Igor says as a chime plays on the speaker in the corner of the elevator. “Thank you for clearing somethings up Igor.” Kotone says as both her and Orpheus smile at Igor. “My pleasure.”

* * *

“Ight so we agree to keep this cussing shit between the four of us right?” Taku says as they all walk on their way to the station and Junpei isn’t here cause he for some reason didn’t want to be late. “I agree cause I don’t want to get chewed out by Mitsuru if she knows.” Akira says as she plays with a knife from the kitchen see grabbed on the way out the dorm. “What about you two?” Taku says as he turns to them while taking away Akira’s kitchen knife and instead giving her a butterfly knife. “Yeah sure I don’t really give a flying fuck anyways.” Minato says as Kotone takes of her headphones and turns to them “Yeah same here but if you say it in front of Mitsuru don’t snitch on us got it?” Kotone says she slightly leans down and points a finger at the two “Ight bet.” Taku says as he pulls out another butterfly knife and Kotone looks in shock on how many knifes Taku has on him “Where the fuck did you get these knives?” She says in surprise as taku decides to hand her one and gives one to Minato. “I got these back before I came here.” Is all Taku says as he starts doing fast spins with is knife and the others watch in amazement with how calmly and fast, he is spinning his knife while doing tricks with it and wraps up the show with closing the knife and pocketing it. (For reference look at the octane heirloom inspection animation for how fast he was spinning the knife) “Guess you’ve been spinning these for a while now?” Akira asks as she tries and cuts herself on accident. “Yeah, but don’t sweat it or how Vatin said back when I still was in the Bronx ‘Look just cause you didn’t get the first time doesn’t mean you have to be a pussy and give up Abyss.’” Taku says with the last part being in English with his accent as he puts a bandage on Akira’s cut. Minato raises an eyebrow “Abyss?” he says as Kotone also raises and eyebrow and so does Orpheus. “Oh yeah you don’t know my actual name is Abyss but Conoma said I should have a different name before I came here, and she came up with the one I have now. Oh yeah I talked to a girl named Maiko yesterday and she may or may not come and live with us in the dorms.” Taku says with a calm tone as he pulls out a joss stick and puts it in his hair.

“Oh yeah by the way you guys wanna make a groupchat were we talk about random shit?” Kotone asks while pulling out her phone.

“Sure why not.” The 3 collectively say as the board the train and exchange contact info.

**NEW CHATROOM MADE BY EMO’NT**

**EMO’NT HAS ADDED JUST A BLUE HAIRED EMO, SMOL, AND CAT ENTHUSIAST**

**JUST A BLUE HAIRED EMO HAS RENAMED THE CHAT TO ‘I WANT TO COMMIT LIVE’NT’**

**Smol: That deadass fits ngl**

As they get of the train the four spit up to go to class Taku went to his locker to put his knife there and runs into Maiko. “Hey,” Maiko says as she walks up to Taku with a slight smile “Sup so have you decided yet?” “I have and decided to take up your offer ill be ready to move in tomorrow.” “Cool but we can talk later about all of this cause we gotta go to class.” Taku says as they depart from each other to go to class.

During class Akira got a text on her phone and decided to check it when the teacher wasn’t looking.

**I WANT TO COMMIT LIVE’NT**

**Emo’nt: Im bored so do yall wanna talk about cheese?**

**Just a blue haired emo: sure**

**Smol: ight**

**Cat enthusiast: im bored to so why not**

**Emo’nt: but before that Taku how the fuck do you have so many knives?**

**Smol: Yes**

**Emo’nt: …**

**Emo’nt ill take that as an answer for now**

**Cat enthusiast: Shredded cheese is the best kind of cheese in my opinion**

**Just a blue haired emo: that’s a fact and you cant change my mind that shredded cheese doesn’t slap**

**Emo’nt: Yeah the two of you are right**

**Smol: Whats shredded cheese?**

**Emo’nt: …**

**Just a blue haired emo: …**

**Cat enthusiast: …**

**Emo’nt: Tonight we show you the glory of shredded cheese**

**Cat enthusiast: agreed**

**Just a blue haired emo: we shall dine like fancy motherfuckers in the French revolution or something idk**

**Smol: oh yeah btw the girl I was talking about moving into our dorm is moving in tomorrow**

**Just a blue haired emo: …**

**Just a blue haired emo: this mf already making moves wtf**

**Smol: say that again and ill shove that mp3 player so far up your ass you’ll be a speaker**

**Emo’nt: Smol but deadly is a combo I wouldn’t want to fight**

**Cat enthusiast: Just grab him and he wont be able to do anything hell it looks like he can barely see over his desk**

**Smol: these desks aren’t smol people friendly ok**

**Smol: btw I wont be able to join yall in eating shredded cheese today cause me and maiko are gonna hang out after classes**

**Emo’nt: my question is what does she look like and have you talked to mitsuru about it?**

**Smol: ill bring her to the dorm so she can see what it looks like and also you yall can have an introduction and yes I have talked to mitsuru about it and we worked it out and now she is able to move in.**

**Emo’nt: Also why was Junpei in our dorm?**

**Smol: oh cause of last night and what happened last night was. I was running late cause of the trains and the hour came and I decided to book it to the dorm and a couple seconds after me getting in Junpei ran into the dorm to hide from the shadows and bumped into me. Junpei explained why he ran into our dorm I decided to get akihiko and we decided to fight the shadows and now Junpei has a persona called Hermes.**

**Just a blue haired emo: Wait you fought the shadows too?**

**Smol: yeah**

While reading the most recent message sent, she hears her teacher yell out “AKIRA PAY ATTENTION!” but as she looks shes immediately hit with chalk to the head.

**Smol: (1 attachment) this dumbass just got hit with chalk**

**Emo’nt: Fucking r.i.p**

**Just a blue haired emo: that angle of the picture tho**

**Smol: I know okay it was either that or show my phone open and get caught**

**Emo’nt: by the way minato your name fucking sucks**

**Just a blue haired emo: I know I made this shit at 3am ok**

**Cat enthusiast: at least mine makes sense also go fuck yourself taku**

**Smol: fuck me yourself coward**

**Emo’nt: jesus fuck yall know some shit that I didn’t know for a while in my life**

**Smol: back where I was from I heard shit like this everyday**

**Cat enthusiast: ive been knowing them for a while cause some drunks back before I came to iwatodai**

**Smol: ive watched bar fights and there funny as fuck**

**Emo’nt: How the fuck did you get in a bar**

**Smol: do not question my ways**

**Smol: vodka fucking hit _different._**

**Just a blue haired emo: that’s a fact**

**Just a blue haired emo: that shit bussin**

**Smol: how the fuck do you know that kinda speak bruh?**

**Just a blue haired emo: lived in New York for a year and I always heard shit like that**

**Smol: ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Akira is weirded out by his message and decided to turn to him for an answer but when she sees his face is only visible eye is whited-out and crying blood and shaking as he stares at his phone and sees his take a deep breath. “ ** _Remember that its over_**.” He says quietly in a broken voice that is barely holding on to sanity as he wipes the blood off.

**Smol: makes sense**

**Just a blue haired emo: the people were weird but I didn’t care**

Akira sees him just trying to pass it off but she will question him later about it. But as she goes back to the chat the bell rings for the end of the day. She sees Taku immediately leave figuring that she was going to question him. To Akira each passing day gets even weirder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long and slightly looks messy. I've had to worry about my classes and other things. But criticism is welcome so cya in the next chapter.


End file.
